1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a color laser printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed some color image forming apparatus in which four photosensitive members, corona chargers provided around the respective photosensitive members, and a cleaning device are provided as an integral photosensitive member cartridge that can be detached by withdrawal from or attached to the apparatus body, and in which developing devices that are provided for the photosensitive members can be attached to and detached from the photosensitive member cartridge.
In some color image forming apparatus, corresponding to each color, an electrode for applying high voltage on a discharge wire of a scorotron, an electrode for applying high voltage on a grid of the scorotron, an electrode for applying developing bias voltage on a developing roller, and an electrode for applying developing feed bias voltage on a feed roller are provided on the side surface of a photosensitive member cartridge frame.
However, in the photosensitive member cartridge described above, the electrodes do not protrude from one side surface of the frame. Therefore, the apparatus body side electrodes corresponding to photosensitive member cartridge side electrodes need to be retreatable. That is, it is necessary to constitute the apparatus body side electrodes such that they advance after the attachment of the photosensitive member cartridge and retreat during the detachment thereof. Thus, the apparatus configuration becomes complicated.
On the other hand, if the electrodes protrude from the side surface of the frame, the need of such configuration that the apparatus body side electrodes are retreatable as described above is eliminated. However, during the attachment/detachment of the photosensitive member cartridge to/from the apparatus body, the respective electrodes on the photosensitive member cartridge side interfere with the other electrodes on the apparatus body side, which can cause damages and connection failures in the electrodes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of securely connecting unit-side electrode members with apparatus-body-side electrode members in a simple construction.